


'Ours is the Fury' -  However, this Fury of ours is a bit fixated on shields

by Untrust_Us



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Nick Fury is Not Amused, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untrust_Us/pseuds/Untrust_Us
Summary: The trueborn child of King Robert and Cersei lives. Robert is determined to name his son after the Baratheon words and gets a bit more than he might have asked for. Cersei gets another child to viciously mother. Fury does not want to deal with this shit.Ehm.PrinceFury does not want to deal with this shit.





	1. A furious time of year

_What could be more important than the heir to the Iron Throne? The firstborn son of Robert of House Baratheon and his golden queen Cersei of House Lannister. Representing the rebellion’s hope for a better future._

_The one who will have to shoulder the legacy of the current ruler._  
_The one that could either make or break the new dynasty._  
_The Baratheon princeling, conceived in the wake of spilled Dragon’s lifeblood._

There were few things in the aftermath of the Stag King’s ascension that could be classified as truly joyful and untouched by grief for the ghosts of yesterday. Even the golden wedding was marred by a whispered name of ice.  
Yet life still moved on. The demands of daily life as order was restored couldn’t be ignored even by the new royal family. A bureaucracy that needed to be built from the ashes of the last while the game for favour and positions of power grew increasingly petty and spiders laid their foundations of their shadowed webs.

In the midst of all this a child was born. A black haired boy whose birth took its toll on both mother and child. In this world the infant child was prone to sickness but he never suffered from the fever that otherwise would have taken his life. It was as though the Seven themselves had been deliberating over the child’s right to live. However close to the Stranger’s grasp the boy came, ultimately Cersei was watched over by the Mother and didn’t have to have her baby torn from her. Though the Father might have equally interfered as the specific soul of the newborn in question was one that most definitely had few quirks that must have been judged with great interest. It might even be argued that the Crone laid her hand over the child as it was granted the wisdom of his past life.

Once the uncertainty over the child’s life expectancy passed the next point of contention spurred new verbal assault. The naming.  
The King himself struck down an endless line of suggestions of past ancestors. Even the Queen mother’s hissed suggestion of honoring her own family's importance to the rebellions conclusion was shown little interest. It was after a successful hunt in the God’s woods that Robert visited the nursery and was struck by brilliance. He stared at the furrowed scowl of the child that seemed to be targeted directly at him and knew that the name could be no other than Fury, that which drives every member of the House of Baratheon. A declaration of their words so that no one would be allowed to forget what happens when the Stag’s blood is provoked to anger. A name for a new era.

And so King Robert of House Baratheon fell in love for the second time in his life. Where he first saw a future worth striving for that didn’t involve his winter rose. As such he never quite grew to indulge in as much excess as he otherwise would.

It cannot be said that Cersei was pleased with the name but with her husband's determined enthusiasm for the child’s future she would come to more or less tolerate or at least ignore his less desirable traits and even as she came to build her own influence in court she didn’t actively seek to undermine him. Not that this later stopped her from straying into familiar arms.


	2. Mother and child - of sharing the inclination for cursing Starks

While Fury couldn’t with certainty say exactly when he grasped the situation of atually being reborn, he was quick to learn just how much the body of a toddler was in no shape or form compatible with higher levels of thinking. His thoughts were muddled and he had little control over his outwards reactions. Any elevated emotions led to outbursts and high pitched wailing. It grew incredibly tedious with how none of his senses seemed to able to be processed accurately.

He couldn’t ignore the overwhelming safety of being held or the gnawing discomfort of when hunger started to encroach. There also was no fighting the intense hormone driven flood of positive feelings while pulling on the golden hair that accompanied his caretaker… who might just be his mother...  
God damn it all. He knew next to nothing of where he was or how he had gotten here. Which did nothing helpful for his quest to stop screaming as his response to everything, especially as that tendancy was just what he would have wanted to do at this situation even in his last body.

Tony fucking Stark. He would forever blame the bastard for what he was going through out of sheer principle. 

Another thing was that his sense of time was as though shot to pieces. Some moments held a fair amount clarity though he found he had startlingly little ability to remember details of what was happening around him. For someone used to dealing with super spies, governments and all the other regular bullshit that passed through his hands this whole experience was increasingly unnerving, perhaps even more so than accepting some kind of fucked up body-switch-aro.

Something that managed to break through his not so outwardly contained freakouts was when he realised that those around him straight up called him by his name. He understood nothing else of what they were saying beyond the basic baby talk which just served to crank his sense of unease up a notch. Did they know who he was? Was his situation of a deliberate magic kind of deal? Was the Avengers aware of this and milking it for all it was worth? Was someone filming this shit?

Would Coulson come for him?

 

* * *

 

Prince Fury was a curious child.

His first understandable words was some sort of swearword that had his septon attendant gasping in shock. Then there was also something mumbled about iron and Stark. This prompted the Queen mother to in her ire dismiss no few of her serving staff and scare the rest of them into an inch of their lives. She would not tolerate the staff wagging their tongues inappropriately around her child. The Stark mention from the one being that was unquestionably  _hers_ did nothing to help ease her wrath. Privately she could at least appriciate the swearword in connection to the Stark mention and as such was never swayed from her adoration of her beautiful boy.

King Robert himself was very proud of his son but didn’t feature much in the daily family life. Though he did loudly proclaim his anticipation for when he could begin to teach his heir the art of his signature warhammer and was quick to boast of the child’s strong lungs. He was a bit put out when the child seemed to hold little interests of listening to his glorious conquests but Cersei made very clear to him that those kinds of stories were not suited for bedtime and he acquiesced to wait until his ‘little Fury’ could actually understand them.  
Something that the child in question would never forgive was how the nickname ‘little Fury’ would come to cement itself into a common association. Fury excused this very visceral reaction to the nickname based on his childish body and the fact that dealing with Avenger drama was bound to affect him in the long run.

The only upside that he could find to the whole new-body-problem was depth perception.


End file.
